


Skinny Dipping

by brorotica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, Gore, Horror, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Sexual Content, Swimming Pool, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brorotica/pseuds/brorotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer night, Dean and Castiel decide to go for a skinny dip at the local pool. Unfortunately, something else had the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Gore, strong language, explicit sexual situations. Straight up horror.

Dean grabbed the top of the iron fence surrounding the community swimming pool, glancing around him before pulling himself up to the top of the bars, straddling them and leaning down to offer his boyfriend his hand. "It's safe, trust me," he said, and Castiel gave him a dubious look before he grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling himself up alongside Dean after a moment's struggle. Perched on the top of the fence, the two teens looked at each other momentarily before Dean laughed a little too loudly, hopping down onto the cement that surrounded the pool.

Castiel followed him, landing lightly on the concrete before straightening back up, taking a good look at the swimming pool in front of him. Neither boy dared to turn on the light, although the streetlights giving a faint glow from the street weren’t enough, and it gave the pool a definite inky quality, but it was at least a hundred degrees out and Castiel wasn't about to give up a free swim just because the water looked a little dangerous.

Dean closed the distance between them, linking his fingers with Castiel's and tugging him into a brief kiss. "You can't swim with all your clothes on," he murmured, nuzzling his nose against Castiel's cheek, and Castiel laughed before leaning forward the rest of the way, kissing Dean slowly on the mouth. The first peck had been far too short for his liking.

He dragged his tongue along Dean's lower lip, coaxing him to open his mouth and groaning slightly as Dean's fingers tugged at the button of his jeans. Dean got them undone and Castiel wriggled his hips slightly, Dean pressing his hips flush against Castiel's as the two of them remained close. Castiel could feel Dean's breath in his chest, taste the other man on his lips, and all he wanted to do was draw him closer, although at the moment that was a physical impossibility.

Dean finally pulled away, tugging Castiel's jeans down further, and Castiel laughed before tugging off his t-shirt, kicking his pants to the side and throwing his shirt to join them. "Skinny dipping," Dean said, and Castiel blushed in the darkness. He wasn’t overly modest, but there seemed something wrong about skinny dipping in a community pool, of all places.

"No way."

"Come on." Dean yanked off his own t-shirt, hooking his thumbs in the waist of his jeans, and from the light casting in off the street Castiel could see him gyrating his hips provocatively, looking more like a porn star than a seventeen year old boy. "I'll strip for you."

"You'd do that if I wanted you to or not," Castiel said, pressing a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughs, and Dean groaned, pulling his jeans down slowly and pausing every so often to either shake his ass in Castiel’s direction or give him a pointed look. Castiel wasn’t sure how it was supposed to be sexy.

"You've seen me naked, so what's the big deal?" Dean asked, and Castiel shrugged.

"We're in public, we're going swimming, anyone could walk in and see us like this... It's not okay, Dean."

"It's plenty okay," Dean said, and then his jeans were off and he was tugging down his boxers, his cock hanging heavy and half-hard between his legs. He grinned at Castiel before darting to the side and slipping into the pool, leaving Castiel standing alone on the concrete in only his boxers.

Sometimes he hated Dean so goddamn much.

He yanked his underwear off after a moment, though, feeling awfully exposed in the night air and making his way over to the pitch-black pool, looking down into the water and attempting to find his boyfriend, who was definitely somewhere underwater. The question, though, was where.

"Dean?" Castiel asked nervously after a minute. Dean hadn't surfaced, and Castiel wondered if maybe he'd banged his head or something on the floor and was drowning even as he stood there trying to figure out what to do. "Dean?" he repeated, leaning down in order to get into the pool and immediately regretting it.

Long, slim fingers clasped around his ankle and a jolt went straight to his heart, fear utterly consuming him before he was yanked into the water, unable to even stop to breathe. Castiel thrashed around to no avail, a pair of arms wrapping around his chest, and Castiel let out a huge burst of bubbles as he realized it was Dean, who dragged him to the surface laughing like an idiot.

"Oh, god," Castiel gasped out between coughs, choking on the water that had managed to get into his lungs. He whipped around and hit Dean hard on the arm, shooting his boyfriend a glare in the darkness. "What the hell is wrong with you? I could have drowned!"

"I didn't pull you in, though!" Dean insisted, swimming a little closer.

“Oh, fuck off,” Castiel said, barely managing to catch his breath, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“I’m telling the truth,” Dean retorted, but he didn’t sound very sure, swimming forward in order to pull Castiel into a kiss rather than arguing any further. Castiel kissed back reluctantly, feeling Dean's cock brush against his thigh, and by the time he pulled away, he was less angry and more curious.

"Have you had sex in a pool before?" Castiel asked Dean, and his boyfriend shook his head, droplets of water spraying across Castiel's face.

"Nope," Dean said, and he cocked an eyebrow, his hand trailing up Castiel's thigh as he pinned him against the wall of the swimming pool. Castiel smiled, tilting his head back as Dean ran his tongue along Castiel's jaw, his fingers finding Castiel's cock and wrapping around it slowly. His thumb teased the tip of it, traced the vein already starting to throb on the underside of his dick, reached Castiel's balls and stroked them slowly, Castiel's cock hardening by the second.

"How long do you think I can hold my breath?" he murmurs, mouth pressed against Castiel's ear and tongue darting out to trail over the lobe. "I think maybe two minutes."

"It's not safe," Castiel murmured, pulling Dean's head over slightly in order to kiss him on the lips again. "I don't want you risking your life just to suck my cock, babe. It's stupid."

"You won't be saying that once I go down on you. I hear this shit is fucking sexy."

"It's sexy fucking you normally," Castiel said lowly, stroking Dean's jaw affectionately. "We don't have to put you at risk to do it."

"Let me try," Dean insisted. "I swear, if you start to freak out just grab my hair and pull me up. It'll be fine."

Castiel simply looked at him for a moment, unsure what the right thing to do was, but Dean was set on this and eventually Castiel sighed and assented, Dean grinning and dragging his tongue along the water beading on the part of Castiel's chest that was still above water. With a deep breath and a wink, Dean dropped beneath the water, hand still on Castiel's cock.

There was a moment where nothing happened, and then Dean's mouth was around Castiel's dick, the sensation absolutely bizarre. He'd masturbated in the shower before, but it was so weird having Dean go down on him underwater, his cock utterly encased in liquid at the moment. It felt slick and hot and wet, and as much as Castiel was worried about his boyfriend drowning, and how hard it would be to explain this to the paramedics, he couldn't help but moan, fingers grasping at the slick wall of the pool behind him.

It couldn't have been more than a minute before Dean surfaced, but it felt like an eternity. By the time Dean came up for air, Castiel was feeling hotter than he ever had before, sweat starting to drip down his forehead and a familiar feeling roiling in his stomach. "How was it?" Dean asked, voice low and slightly hoarse as he kissed Castiel on the chin.

"You're insane," Castiel managed, and Dean just laughed, wrapping his hand around Castiel's cock again and working his fingers over it slowly. "I don't know why I still date you."

"Because I'm willing to go down on you in the middle of a p-"

Dean was cut off by a huge splash, the two teenagers jerking away from each other in shock and glancing around the dark pool. They'd been certain they were alone, hadn't heard the gate open or anything of that nature, but the sound had definitely come from the pool, and had definitely been close. Dean started to speak but Castiel covered his mouth with one hand, pulling him closer to the wall. He pressed a finger to his own lips and Dean nodded, the two of them staying as quiet as they possibly could.

All they could hear was the lapping of the water against the sides of the pool and the vague sound of cicadas in some far off tree, and eventually Dean tugged Castiel's hand away from his mouth and whispered, "There's nothing there."

He'd never been so wrong.

There was another huge splash and then Dean screamed, a bloodcurdling sound that sounded louder than anything Castiel had ever heard before. It echoed through the night, frantic and terrified, and Castiel reached out to grab Dean, only to find that his boyfriend had been replaced by churning water. Panic gripped Castiel and he grabbed the nearest ladder, starting to drag himself out of the pool when those same long, slim fingers wrapped around his ankle.

He looked back and the thing that had him wasn't his boyfriend. It was something awful, something sick and pale with a gaping jaw and black holes where eyes should have been, teeth sharper than a shark's and more abundant. It grinned at him, claws digging into Castiel's ankle, and Castiel yelled, kicking it hard in the face and managing to get away. He grabbed his boxers as quickly as he could, yanking them back on and trying to find his jeans in the grass, his mind not working the way he needed it to.

Dean.

Dean.

He had to get back, had to get Dean, had to save him from that thing, that creature in the pool. But going back there meant facing it, going back meant dealing with its leering, empty eyes, its disjointed, gaping mouth... But he had to get Dean.

He gave up trying to get his jeans, keeping his boxers on instead and running back over to the pool, the noise of his feet against the wet concrete sounding as loud as bullets. "Dean?!" He practically screamed his name, checking to see that thing was no longer near the ladder before diving in, disregarding his own safety in order to find his boyfriend.

Castiel pulled up short just before hitting the bottom, opening his eyes and looking around the dark pool. Chlorine stung at his eyes and it was hard to see, blurry and distorted. He had no idea how he was supposed to be finding Dean, not when he was essentially blind, but he knew that he had to. He couldn't just leave him, and the pool couldn't have been that big.

There was something pale on his periphery, and it could have been his boyfriend, or it could have been that thing, but he would take his chances to make sure Dean got out okay.

His lungs were starting to scream for air but he swam towards the thing, grabbing it and feeling flesh beneath his fingers. It was heavy and he yanked it towards the surface, arms wrapped around it tightly as he kicked his way up towards air.

Once he could breathe again, he got to the edge of the pool, able to see that it was Dean, although his hair looked different and he wasn't moving. Maybe he'd just been knocked unconscious. That had to have been the case.

"Dean," he whispered once he'd reached the shallow end of the pool, leaning against the steps and turning the body in his hands over. A choked sob left his mouth before he could stifle it, horror rushing through his body as he got a good look at Dean.

Dean's eyes were gone, bloody holes where they should have been, and his mouth was torn open, his jaw hanging off where it should have been whole. There was no disputing the fact that he was dead, and Castiel couldn't stop himself from starting to cry, knowing that he had to get out of the pool but realizing that he couldn't just move.

He couldn't just leave him here, not torn up and naked, and his mind was having trouble processing how things had gotten so bad so quickly. Biting his lower lip to keep from losing himself entirely, Castiel hooked his hands under Dean's armpits, starting to pull him up out of the pool. This was greeted by a smaller splash than the previous ones, and Castiel looked down to find that Dean's intestines were currently sinking against the stairs.

"No," he murmured, dropping against the steps to the pool and scraping his legs as he cradled Dean in his arms. "Oh, no. Dean, please... please, please, you can't leave me here like this."

There was a noise from behind him, a mocking, hissing voice, so low he almost couldn't hear it. "Dean. Please, Dean. Please."

Castiel was frightened to turn around, scared of letting go of Dean, but he twisted slightly, just in time to see that pair of hollow eyes just in front of his face. He gasped, holding Dean tighter, and the creature imitated him, the sound especially cruel coming from its misshapen mouth.

Its tongue, long and forked, ran over its lips, and Castiel had no time to even scream as its jaw unhinged and the rows and rows of sharp, serrated teeth set to work.


End file.
